


On the Edge

by quietmillennial



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Daddy Kink, Edging, Multi, Smut, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietmillennial/pseuds/quietmillennial
Summary: I'm so sorry for this, but it exists and there's nothing anyone can do about it.





	On the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Pure smut, get out while you can.

She moans as Alex looms over her, and John gently, teasingly, fingers her clit. She and John are already sweating and tired, her far moreso. Alex is fresh, slipping off his jacket and eyeing her with an intensity and need that shakes her everytime she sees it. He drags a finger across her cheek, brushing the seam of her lips. She obediently opens her mouth and soothes his tired hands wither her warm, wet tongue. She looks up at him pitifully and whimpers.

Alex smirks. “Has Daddy been mean to you?” John growls as a response as he pinches her clit harshly. “Yes, Papi!” She cries out without shame as he kneels on the bed in front of his lovers and chuckles. He hums contemplatively as he slowly unbuttons his dress shirt, revealing a skinny, hairy chest. He slips it off his arms and massages her soft, large hips. He brushes her strech marks in worship. She blushes.

“No, princessa, I love them.” All teasing leaves his voice a he rubs the skin, quickly joined by one of John’s hands caressing her soft belly, also marked by silvery battlescars of child birth. She sighes as Alex lowers his face to hers, and John mouths her neck. He brushes her cheek and her blush deepens, her eyes glinting with need and love. “Beautiful,” breathes John against her neck, the first time he’d spoken in a little while. She deepens his nuzzle and chuckles softly until the hand at her womanhood begins to tease again, and she gasps.

“Papi, please,” she says, “Daddy won’t play fair!” Alex laughs as John tsks her dismissively. “I wanted to wait for Papi. I knew he wanted to eat you. It’s not nice to not give him a taste, right Alex?” She trembles as Alex releases a deep noise from the back of his throat and leans in to kiss her.

Kissing Alex was like no one else. He acts like he’s not kissed you in a thousand years. Immediately, he begins to groan, and drags Eliza off of John and sits her in his lap. She feels his erection teasing her dampness and and whimpers as his skillful, long tongue runs against her plump lips. He always kisses her like it’s the first time. Asking for permission was a must with everything he did. She willingly opens her mouth to him and pulls his bottom lip into her mouth. He groans as she nibbles and sucks, timidly releases it and looks up at him innocently, grinding her his against his needy erection. Alex gasps and groans and distantly hears, “Papi, please!”, and a satisfied him from John.

He regains control of himself and slides her back against John. He lays on his stomach, positioning his face in front of her dripping core. He glides his tongue along her opening, and she moans, finally sated. Alex is shocked by the foreign taste and looks up at John.

“You fucked her.”

John gives a toothy grin. “Yes, I did.”

“You didn’t let her cum…?”

“Nope.” The snarky bastard pops the ‘p’.

“You asshole,” Alex whispers in awe as Eliza groans in a needy agreement.

Alexander looks at her with pity. She and John have been up here for about two hours now, and she has not had one climax. He leans back down into her womanhood, and as an executive decision, slaps John’s teasing fingers from her clit, and Eliza whines at the loss. However, it is swiftly, mercifully replaced with the far more satifying flat of her lawful husband’s long tongue. Alex glides his tongue up and down her opening, selfishly teasing his wife to the brink. She sobs and curls her hands into his messy, brown locks, gasping as John begins to leave soft lovemarks on her neck and shoulders.

Eliza sighs in pure relief as she hears the familiar, enticing sounds of sucking and slurping from Alexander’s mouth. He hums and growls in predatory approval at the taste of John inside her. John grabs his hair from Eliza and tugs him up and whispers, “Do I taste good inside her, Alexander?”

“Jack,” he breathes.

John smirks. “Yes, Alexander?”

“Shut up and let me finish before shove you on this mattress and fuck you until you’re screaming for it. Then I’ll plug you and leave you there.”

John pales. “Yes, sir.

Alex turns his attention back to his trembling and distressed Eliza, going back into her with the same intesity he’d crescendoed to before pulling away. She continues to sob and whine, and Alex pulls away to look at her and smiles knowingly at her.

“What do you want, bebita?”

“I want to come, Papi. Please, I’ve been such a good girl.” She says as she rides the mattress, desperate for some kind closure. Alexnder growls.

“Do that to my face, nina, and I’ll let you come.”

He swallows her quiet affirmative response as pulls her into a searing kiss, his tongue determined to map every inch of the pliant, obedient mouth he knows so well. She sits up from John’s assault on her neck and wraps her arms around Alex’s neck, presses their chests together, her soft, tender mounds against his hairy, skeletal form. He pulls away after a few minutes, and gves her a fond smile, and laying her back against their husband, whose arms were kinder now, wrapping around her gently, as Alex wastes no time in taking her clit in his mouth.

She howls and juts her hips, searching for the fufillment he’s offering. And she finds it, as her thrusts become sloppier and more erratic, she comes with a loud, desperate sob, and relishes the sounds of Alex swallowing her long awaited climax. Eliza breathes heavily as John pulls her willing form against his tired being and Alex, hard as stone, lays on her soft chest. He reaches over and plays with John’s stray and damp curls.

“I still want to fuck you Jacky,” Alex says, wide awake and serious as a heart attack.

“Will you use the plug?” John asks with a hint of hesitation in his voice.

“Not if you behave.”

Eliza smiles ruefully and says, “Just give me a little time to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at quietmillennial on tumblr!


End file.
